Romeo and Juliet: Extended Version
by Atem4321
Summary: When Romeo was 15, he and his friends went to the Capulet party. But you already know this story, correct? WRONG! A s years go buy, what starts as a friendship, blooms into something more dangerous. Add to the fact that they are both betrothed to different people, and you have a disaster.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Romeo & Juliet. Do I really half to say this? Everyone knows who wrote this!

Chapter One: The Capulet Party

''Juliet!'' my nurse calls. ''Your mother is calling for you,'' she says.

''Why dose my mother request my presence?''

''She needs to ask your opinion on a matter that concerns your future,'' she tells me with a pleasant smile. I`m not sure why…but I have this terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. 'I`m not going to like this' I think as I walk into my parents chambers.

''Ah, Juliet! I have something to ask you,'' she says. ''What do think of Count Paris?'' she asks.

Millions of thoughts come to my mind at the thought of Paris. He`s arrogant, rude, inconsiderate of my personal space, in my opinion. The list goes on forever.

''I`m not fond of him. Why does thoue ask?'' I now know this ailment in my womb. It is but dread that I feel. I fear my mother`s questioning of my thoughts on Paris.

''Me and your father were just wondering what you thought of him,'' she said. The fear dies down a little, but I'm still suspicious of my mother`s motives. ''Go get ready for the party Daughter.''

''Yes Mother.''

I turn and go to my chambers to get ready.

I don`t know why…but for some reason I think that this is going to be a good night.

Romeo

'I can`t believe they talked me into this' I think as I approach the Capulet manor. Merchiochio is going. To. PAY! For. This.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' I ask them. ''As soon as they see us, they`ll drive there blades through us with glee!''

''Relax cousin,'' says Mercutio. ''Besides, the only thing they can do is kick us out.''

''Yes good Merchiochio, but you forget that Tybalt despises us,'' I say. ''Lord Capulet only distaste my father, but Tybalt would joyfully kill all of us on sight.'' Did my foolish cousin forget this crucial fact? In my eyes, I see Tybalt standing over our corpses and the feud getting wildly out of hand.

''Ah dear cousin,'' he says with a sigh. ''What is life…if you don`t take a small risk at the very least?'' he asks.

''Tis this but a small risk?'' I ask. ''Oh, tis this to be my last night? You plan for our enemies kill us tonight?!''

''Ney Romeo, '' Mercutio told me. ''I just think my dear cousin needs a night away from his father and his unstoppable Capulet rant,'' he tells me.

''Yes, yes. But I could have gone any were else, but instead I go to a party I did not get an invitation for, in a home were I`m not welcome.''

''Mercutio is right,'' Benvolio says. '' Besides, you`re fifteen. You need to have some form of enjoyment before you have to marry Rosealin.''

Did he have to say her name? ''Please don`t speak of her,'' I say. I don`t wish to think of the thought of marring her.

'' Look, I know what thou thinks of Rossilen,'' he says. ''So that's why I have forced you to come to this party,'' he says.

I give him my best death glare. ''Curse you Mercutio,'' I grumble.

''Success!'' he cries. Oh, why can`t he just leave me in peace? As we walk in, Mercutio hands the grads the invitations. We wear masks so that we are not recognized. When I get in, I have to admit it looked like it was a joyful gathering. But what really caught my eye was a girl around my age, maybe a few summers younger than myself. I guess I was admiring her for a while, unfortunately.

''Has a fare maiden caught young Romeo`s eye?'' Benvolio inquires. I ignore him and keep staring at the young girl. For some reason I all of a sudden wanted her to notice me. ''Well man. GO! Go and talk to her, before I still away your chance!''

''Alright, alright,'' I say, and go to introduce myself.

''Hello,'' I say as she walks my way. ''My name is Romeo,'' I tell her, holding out my hand.

''Hello Romeo,'' she say, handing her my hand as I kiss it. She is absolutely stunning. She has long, dark, brownish red hair, flawless pale skin, and bright greenish blue eyes.

''Would thoue care to grace this humble pilgrim with a dance?''

''A pilgrim are you?'' she asks with a laugh. '' I think I would be honored to grace you with a dance young pilgrim,'' she says, and we dance and sway to the tune. ''Can I see your face?'' she asks. For a second I'm hesitant to deliver her request. What if she's a Capulet? But for whatever reason it is. I take off my mask so that she can look upon my face.

Juliet

After I asked him to take off his mask, he hesitated. Bur he pulled up his mask anyway, and I must admit, he was quiet handsome.

He had pale skin with a slight tan to it, beautiful, sky blue eyes, and hair as black as a starless night sky. He look a little older than me. '' How old are thoue Romeo?''

''Fifteen summers,'' he says. ''You? ''

''Thirteen,'' I tell him.

''I like your name.''

''I like yours too,'' I said, blushing.

''You seem to be avoiding someone,'' he says.

''I am,'' I say back.'' I`m trying to avoid Count Paris,'' I tell him, saying his name with all the discord I pocess in my body.

''Dose thoue despise the count?'' he asks. H-how-? ''I don`t like him much either.''

''H-how could you tell I dislike him so quickly?'' My mother, father, even my nurse can`t take the hint. So how could a man I just meat tell within a heartbeat that I'm not on great of terms with him?

''Tis it not obvious?'' he asks. ''The look in your eyes when you say his name is enough to know of your dislike of him.''

''It`s funny,'' I say. ''No one else can tell. Not even my own nurse. They always try and make me dance or spend time with him. I hate it,'' I whisper, afraid that someone else would over hear. '' I hate him more than anything, but if I'm rude to him my father would…..''

''He would what Juliet? Has he hurt you?'' he asks, concern in his voice.

''Yes,'' I whisper. It`s not that uncommon. Women have no rights. So a man could beat his wife or daughter, and no one would care.''

We dace for a while in silence. It was quite peaceful, and it felt…..right.

''Would you like to spend the day with me?'' Romeo asks after a while. ''Get away from everything?''

I was surprised. ''Why?'' I ask. Though I would love to get away from my nurse, mother, father, and everyone else in the house hold.

''Just because I think we both need a change of scenery,'' he said. '' I also have issues at my home. Pulse I like talking to you.''

I think about it for a second.

''I would love to spend the day with you Lord Romeo.

''Wonderful!'' he says. For a second he looks over his shoulder. ''Oh no…'' he grumbles.

Romeo

''ROMEO!'' Marcoushio cries. Great. Just great! ''We need to go!''

''What did you do?'' I threaten and inquire. 'Please not something that Tybalt would love to kill us over,' I pray.

''I`ll tell you on the way out!'' he cries. He runs for the exit, and I pray that he hasn`t done something to stupid.

''How about noon in front of the church?'' I ask Juliet.

''That sounds wonderful,'' she says. ''Ummm….?''

''Oh! That was Marcoushio, a friend of mine.''

''Well I`ll see you tomorrow Lord Romeo.''

''Goodbye,'' I tell her. Then I hurry for the door to the outside with a huge smile on my face.

''Marcoushio! '' I yell.

''Yes?! What is it?!'' he yells back.

''That definitely took my mind off of Rossilen!'' I cry.

''MONTAGUE!'' cries Tybalt, who is trying to chance us down.

I look at Mercutio. ''I`m going to kill you.''


	2. A Calming Walk

DISCLAIMER: I don`t own Romeo and Juliet.

**Chapter Two: A Calming Walk**

'' Where is it that you said you were going again?'' asks my nurse.

'' I`m just going out to meet a friend,'' I say. I don`t mention that it`s a male I'm going to see.

''Did you hear that there were Montagues at your father`s party?'' she asks. ''The nerve of these …_boys_…. Coming into the _noble _Capulet house uninvited…'' she mumbles.

'' What does it _matter_? '' I ask her. ''He was probably causing no harm. So what`s the point?''

''The fact that a _Montague _ came into the thresh hold of this house is enough to anger _all _how live here,'' she said. ''Except for _you_apparently. Have you forgotten what they _did_?''

'' That happened before my father`s _grandfather _was born. The person responsible was sentenced to death. If that is the cause for this feud, _let it __**go.**_''

''_UHG _child!'' she cries. ''I told you, as has the rest of your family, the head of the Montague family 110 years ago _killed_ the head of **your **family!''

''_He _killed a Montague because of an _unproven _crime,'' I yell. That's why I`m with the Montagues on this.

''_Humph. _Like you said m'lady. It doesn't matter.''

She then turns and slams the door. I just roll my eyes.

Let`s see…..I want to wear something nice …but nothing that would draw attention to myself…hmmmm…..

I pick out a simple black dress, and a thick cloak. It`s the middle of winter, so I need to bundle up or I'll fall ill. '_Romeo…..' _ I think.

He seems like a kind soul. I really want to get to know him. But….what am I so eager about? Just the thought of seeing him? Why?

It`s probably because I spend too much time in the estate.

After I leave my prison, I mean my home, I walk to the church, and spot Romeo.

His black hair was still a bit of a mess, and he was dressed in dark blue attire. He also had a sword at his belt and a dark cloak over him.

''Romeo!'' I cry. Just seeing him makes a smile grace my face.

''Good marrow m`lady,'' he said. ''Where would you like to go?''

'_I get to choose?' _I think. I never get to anything, not even what I like. '' Ummm…..Lets just walk around, and see what there is to do.''

''That sounds like a splendid idea,'' he says.

He let me chose. He _let_ me chose what I want to do? That rarely happens, and when it dose, it`s with certain restrictions.

No one is out at this hour, so we have a lot of time to talk. We some start to speck of our likes and dislikes.

''Favorite flower?'' he asks.

''I love white roses,'' I tell him. ''Favorite color?''

''Red,'' he says. ''And yours?''

''Black.''

''Black?'' he laughs. ''Yet thou loves _white _roses?''

''Yes. No one really understands it; even I don`t get it. They think I'm extremely dull.''

'_He probably thinks so too.'_

''I like it,'' he says. '' You`re more interesting than most people here.''

''Really?'' I ask. ''No one else thinks so.''

''Well, shame on them,'' he says. ''Tis a strange thing it tis. You act as thou you dislike your kin. Have they done something to displease thee?''

''Yes,'' I answer, than quickly change the subject. ''What house are you of m`lord?''

''Montague,'' he says.

What? No…no….

''And what of yours? ''

''I`d like to pretend I`m of no relation to them. So please, let myself forget.'' No. I can not tell him. I can already tell that I've become his friend. But if he were to find that I'm of Capulet blood….

_Romeo_

Pretend she is of relation to them? What have her kin done to make her embarrassed of them? ''I understand, I think, to a certain degree.''

''You do?'' she asks.

''Yes,'' I say. ''They never…. Understand. What _they_ think is best for me is actually _worse,'' _I say. ''It once got so bad I considered stopping it.''

''What do you mean?''

''Some people think I was trying to kill myself,'' I say. She gasps. ''I wasn`t afcorse! I was trying to flee. I was sick of them never….never _getting _it. Sick of them rambling on about the Capulets. Sick of….. '' I cut off. _'…..them deciding everything for me, like my betrovle to Rosolin. _

Why can`t I speak of her in front of Juliet. Why do I not want her to know?

Why am I even conversing with her? I`m _betroved_. I don`t know why it is, but….

I just _want _to talk to her.

She looks up at me.

''It`s alright.''

I stare at her. Why is Juliet, a girl I meat just last night, being more empathetic than my own family? She makes me feel…safe…like I could tell her everything.

''It looks like we have one thing in common,'' she says. '' We don`t get along well with our families.''

''Ha! You are right.''

''So how about we keep this our little secret?'' she asks.

''That would be fine,'' I tell her.


End file.
